


Reconocimiento

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Kolinahr, M/M, Realization, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Porque McCoy es al único a quien Spock siempre responderá.





	Reconocimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623780) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



Spock se hubo creído a sí mismo capaz de mantener las disciplinas del Kolinahr.  
  
Chekov no representó ningún problema. Tampoco Sulu o Uhura. Él incluso hubo hablado a Jim con ecuanimidad.  
  
Pero entonces el doctor… _su_ doctor…  
  
—No puedo creerlo, ¡pero estoy realmente contento de verlo!  
  
Spock no iba preparado… aunque un adepto no debería de requerir preparación.  
  
Él no dio respuesta, retirándose. Más tarde, sin embargo, se encontró respondiendo sin pensar.  
  
—Spock, no ha cambiado ni un poco. Es usted tan cálido y sociable como siempre.  
  
—Usted tampoco, doctor, como demuestra su continua predilección por la irrelevancia.  
  
Fue entonces que Spock supo que estaba perdido.


End file.
